Baby Daddies
by Liv.Laff.luv.Alyz
Summary: Troy, Chad, and Zeke are known as the biggest player in LA. What happens when one day a baby shows up at their door, with a note saying. " A reminder of what you did, Jackass, Take care of your Daughter, Asshole." Read to find out what happens next!
1. Heyy Baby

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton was living his dream. He and his best friend. Chad Danforth were both living their life-long dream of playing with the Lakers. Their other best friend owned a restaurant, he is a chef. He like his other 2 firends owned an apartment together. Together these 3 were the b iggest players in LA. None of them would of guessed what this morning would bring to them. This would change their lives forever.

Chad draped his arm over the girl, who he had ust spent the night with. He sighed satisfied. he then pulled the blannket over him and walked to the bathroom.

Zeke moved his head a lttle to get more comfortable, but instead he was met with the most disgusting smell. Her feet, Dam, this girl really neded a pedicure!

Troy rolled over so his back was facing the ceiling and he was laying on his stomach. He kepy rolling around on the bed till he looked at the time. It was 8:43. He groaned then suddenly felt 2 cold arms go around his waist. He smirked, then went to get up but the girls arm was firmly planted on his waist. He groaned and tickled her side so she would let go.

He got of the bed and walked down the stirs to get the moring paper. He wanted to read about yesterday's game. They played the best game they have ever played this season, he just wanted to read what they wrote about him. he walked to the door and opened it. He yawned and put his hands on both sides of the door. He yawned again. He finally looked down and instead of their morning newspaper he saw something he wasn't expecting. He jumped back a little. He looked around the hallway for any signs of who was here but didn't see anyone suspicious, just his nosy neighbors. Then he bent down.

" Aaaa..gee..bbbbbb...dddd" The baby babbled.

Troy raised an eyebrow. He wondered what this baby was doing here. He searched for any notes or lettters. He looked at her hands and saw a little note. He attempted to take it out, but the babys was gripping it very tight. He tried it again but with a little more force. The baby then started crying a little.

" Shh... Baby.. Shhh..." He tried. She didn't stop. Troy glared.

" Shut up!" He said. The baby then immediately shut up. Troy Smirked. He then started reading the letter.

_A reminder of what you created, Jackass, take care of her you Asshole._

He flipped the paper over trying to find any names, but he didn't find any. He looked at the baby, then at the note again. He kept doing it untill the baby started wailing. NO! This can't be happening! it's not his! it can't be! He looked down again. The baby looked at him, it was like telling him to take her inside with him. He sighed and pickked her up. He couldn't leave her out here, atleast untill they figure out whose it is.

The 3 best friends looked at the baby as if they are expecting it to tell them who her father was. They wondered who she looked like. After about a couple of minutes of staring at the baby. Troy looked at the note again.

" Jackass..." he said looking at zeke. Zeke glared. " Asshole..." Looking at chad. Chad also glared at him.

" Take care of your daughter." Troy said throwing the paper in chad's face. Chad grunted frustrated..

" DUDe! It's not mine! You dickhead!" Chad exclaimed making his afro bounce all over the place.

" Then, Whose is it?" Zeke asked staring at the baby as if it was going to say something.

" How wo..." Chad started but got cut off by the girls coming in the room.

" Guys Shh..." Troy said. The girls then saw the baby and ran over to her.

" awww.. baby.." Troy's girl said.

" Sh's so cut..." Zeke's girl said. The guys looked at each other and shrugged, they were relieved they didn't ask. But they spoke too soon.

" Is she yours?" Troy's girl 's eyes widened. Chad could swear if they were any bigger they would have fell 's nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Something he only does when he gets nervous. He was thinking of an excuse.

" No! No, of course not, Darling! This is his daughter!" Troy said quickly pointing at Chad. He didn't know what else to do. Chad glared at him.

" Yeah, He even has 2 more babies. " Troy said, Trying to cover it up. Chad's jaw dropped. He couldn't belive Him.

" What...tt...nn..ooo.. What!" Chad said glaring at Troy.

" Is it True? This is your baby? And you have 2 More?" Chad's girl said disbelievingly. Chad looked at her not knowing what to say.

" Me... wh..a..t...no..." He stuttered. Zeke and Troy chuckled. Chad glared at them.

" No, its not m ine! it's his!" Chad said pointing at zeke. Zeke looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He went totally pale. Troy tried to hold back a laugh. But slightly felt guilty he started this.

The baby was giggling the whole time watching the exchange going on between the 6 stranger. She wondered where she was and who there strangers were? Where were her parents? Most importantly who where they?

She started crying. The boys were to busy to notice that she was crying. She started crying louder and louder.

" OMG! Would someone please shut her up!" Troy yelled, getting frustrated of the situation right now.

" No! You know what? You guys are jerks! I've had enough, Have a nice life raising whose ever daughter that is!" Troy's girl said and walked out.

" What, what no.. Come on.." Troy said. The girl just shrugged and continued walking with the other girl following. The door slammed shut and Everyone jumped back a little and the baby also stopped crying.

" Great! Just Great! Now what are we going to do?" Zeke asked flopping down on the couch with Troy and chad doing the same.

" What the hell just happened?" Chad asked.

" One of us has a daughter... A daughter.." Troy said, not believing the word daughter coming out of his mouth.

" A daughter.. Sounds wierd right.." Zeke said. They nodded. Then suddenly She started crying again. The boys groaned.

" Why does she keep crying?" Chad stressed.

" Because, She's a girl.." Troy said running his hands through his hair.

" Whose going to calm her down?" Troy asked with his head in his hands. When he didn't hear an answer.

" Guys?" He looked up and saw they both disappeared. His eyes widened.

" GUYS! WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed.


	2. Bickering

Chapter 2

" Who's going to wash my dirty clothes? Dirty Socks?" Troy said crossing his arms and facing Chad. He was frustrated as he had to calm down a very loud baby. It was now 10:00 in the morning and he has not had his breakfast yet. And when he had gone back to his room he had saw a big pile of clothes that needed to be washed. Like his day wasn't ruined already.

" Huh? Why are you looking at me like that? How is this my fault? I didn't ask to have a baby left on our doorstep! Which one of you..." He pointed his finger towards Zeke then Troy.

" ...Have created!" Now pointing his finger at the baby, who was watching them intently. Troy sighed frustrated and walked closer to him.

" Why? Unless..." He started. ".. Unless, You are impotent." Troy said laughing a little in his head, Knowing he wouldn't know what _Impotent_ meant. Zeke chuckled a little.

Chad was confused but he didn't want to show it. He wanted to look confident. But, what does _Impotent_ mean? He asked hiself.

" Yea, Yeah I am! You have a problem with that!" Chad said getting Into Troy's face.

Troy wanted to laugh so hard at him, But he didn't so he had to hold it back.

" Ha! No, No, I don't have a problem with it, It's fine... Go... Go.." He moved out the way a little so Chad could go past him.

Chad glared at him as he walked past him, he walked to Zeke who was a couple of feet away from Troy.

" What does Impotent mean?" Chad whispered so Troy couldn't hear him, as he pretended to scratch his nose. Zeke laughed a little. He leant over and told him what it meant in his ear.

Chad's eyes widened. That's what it mean! I'm gonna kill Troy!

"What!" He said loudly. He Glared at troy and grabbed his shirt.

" Don't call me that!" He warned him. Troy pushed his hands off as he got ready for something to say but chad beat him to it.

" I'm not stupid like you two! Whenever i go out, I have more condoms in my wallet than money" Chad boasted.

" Pshhh... yeahh... Condoms that stay in your wallet and never come out." Zeke said. Chad gave him a look as if to tell him to shut up.

" Why don't you say anything to Troy! He brings any girl he lays eyes on home!" He exclaimed. He then looked at Troy.

" I mean, Come on, Dude, How many times have i told you to have some standards!" Chad said gesturing with his hands. Troy shook his head with his eyes closed and help up a hand.

" Don't even go ther Danforth." Troy said sternly. Zeke and Chad's eyes widened. They only go on last name basis if they were really pissed at each other.

"... The girls must be stupid for ging out with a dickhead like you." Troy said pointing at chad, while a smirk forming on his face.

" And you know why?" Troy said geting closer to chad with the smirk still on his face.

" Yeah, Tell me! Why? Why Bolton!" Chad said also getting closer again to Troy. Something in Zeke told him that he should stop them before things get worse, but at the same time he was quite enjoying this. He just decided to let them go on with their bickering and layed back on the couch.

" Because your you and if they go with me..." Troy said them Grinned."... I make their standard and reputation go up!" Troy said raising his hand as he said _up._

Chad laughed sarcastically." Ha, ha Funny very Funnly. Bolton."

" It's not funny, Danforth. It's Reality. Get up and Face the Music."

Before chad could say anything else, Zeke got up from the couch and got in between them. He had, had enough.

" Guys! Stop it!" Zeke said trying to pull them apart. He should have known better thatn trying to pull apart two guys who work out everyday.

The baby who was watching them intently, sometimes gigling inbetween their little bickerings. Now was starting to cry as she saw the 2 guys fighting. She started to get louder and louder, No one noticed untill, untill she kept on getting louder.

The boys finally turned their attention the baby. The looked at her crying and groaned. Troy let go of chad, and the boys started rubbing their ears. They all fell back on the couch.

" Why does she keep crying?" Zeke stressed as he rubbed his ear.

"Like, I said before she's a firl, Girls always Cry." Troy said.

" Huh?" The other two said.

" Experience, Shouldn't you know by now?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow. The other two just shrugged their sholders.

" But why is she crying now?... Again?" Chad said.

" Maybe she's hungry? I mean she's been her for about.. 3 hours.." Zeke said laying back on the couch.

Chad and troy look at each other and walk to the kitchen dragging Zeke along with the. The three boys look through the fridge to find something that a baby could eat.

" Hmmm... What do we have?" Troy said looking through the fridge.

" I don't see anything besides alchohol and we can't feed that to her unless you want a drunk baby" Zeke said.

" I wonder how a Drunk baby would be." Chad wondered. Zeke and Troy rolled their eyes and slapped his head.

" Oww..." He rubbed his head.

"... What was that for?" He asked.

" For being stupid." Troy said simply.

" Anyways, what are we going to do? I don't know what to cook for baby's" Zeke said.

" I don't even think, she is old enough to eat adult food. I think she needs baby food." Troy said slowly. Zeke looked at him, they both shared a knowing look and smirked.

They both looked at chad who was looking through the fridge. Chad finally lifted his head up from the fridge holding a beer bottle in hand. He took a drink out from it and looked at the two people staring back at them with evil smiles.

Chad was clueless.

" What?" They didn't say anything, just smiled.

" Chad..." Zeke said slowly. Chad scrunched up his eyebrows.

" Buddyyy... Can.. You maybe... Go..." Troy started but Chad's eyes widened and immediately stepped back.

"NOOOO! Come on, Don't make me do this!" Chad pleaded.

" Come on. Chad. It's just the grocery store. You've been there all the time!" Troy said.

" Yeah, But this is for baby stuff! They will think i had a baby! NOOO..." He whined like a baby.

" Dude, Come on it's just this one time. Please" Zeke begged. Chad looked at the two and sighed.

" Fine..." He mumbled.


End file.
